The Little Ragdoll
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Kath, a fun-loving and mischievous mermaid, is off on the adventure of a lifetime with her best friend, Vince and the reggae-singing crab Clover at her side. But it will take all of her courage and determination to make her dreams come true and save her father's beloved kingdom and her true love Fiore from the sneaky sea witch Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Tim Burton owns Beetlejuice (movie and tv series) and The Nightmare Before Christmas, Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon and Disney owns The Little Mermaid. All my title pages were made on Azalea dolls. Kath, Clover and Florin belong to me.**

The Little Ragdoll

Chapter 1

 **Bruce Banner after opening a black book: It all started when a ship full of sailors journeyed through the sea...**

Seaguils cawed as they flew through the sky while down below a large ship was journeying through the waters on it's way back home while dolphins splashed as the swam through the water.

On the ship was Prince Fiore and his loyal butler Adam.

Sailors on the ship: I'll tell you a tale

of the bottomless blue

And it's, hey

to the starboard, heave-ho,

Look out, lad

a mermaid be waiting for you

In mysterious fathoms below

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." Prince Fiore asked as Zero barked.

"A perfect day to be at sea." Prince Fiore told his faithful butler Adam who was hanging over the edge of the ship as he got sea sick.

"Oh, yes, delightful." sighed Adam before he once again got sea sick.

" A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Jack must be in a friendly type mood." one of the sailors told Prince Fiore causing him to look curiously at the sailor. "King Jack?" Prince Fiore asked curiously.

"Ruler of the Merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." another sailor told Prince Fiore as he threw fish out of a net.

"Humf, Merpeople. Fiore, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Adam told his charge as he walked down the ship's stairs and down to the bottom floor where Fiore was playing with Zero.

"But it ain't nonsense. It's the truth." the 2nd sailor told Adam as he waved a fish at him.

"I'm tellin' ya! Down in the depths of the ocean they live! Oh!" the 2nd sailor told Adam causing the butler to back up into the railing as the sailor waved the fish causing him to accidently let go of the fish who then hit Adam in the face and then went back into the water.

Sailors: In mysterious fathoms below

+Under the sea+

The little fish then breathed a sigh of relef and then swam deeper into the water, deeper then no human as ever gone before where all kinds of fish, mermaids and mermen were swimming to a shining black kingdom called Halloween Town where a wonderful concert was going to take place.

+Concert Hall, Royal Palace+

In the concert hall, merfolk and sea creatures took their seats as seahorses began to play their noses like trumpets just as a little seahorse swam up to the other seahorses.

"His Royal Highness, King Jack!" annouced the herald as King Jack rode into the room on a black shell that was being pulled by skellington dolphins causing everyone to cheer.

"And presenting the distinguished court composer, Clover!" annouced the herald as a little orange crab rode into the room on an orange shell that was being pulled by skellington goldfish.

"Whoa!" said Clover as she guided the goldfish over to King Jack.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Clover." King Jack told his friend.

"Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted." Clover told King Jack as the king let go of the dolphin's regins causing his shell to land on a balcony.

"Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" Clover then told the king.

"Yes and especially my little Kath." King Jack told Clover.

"Yes. yes. She has the most beautiful voice. Hmm?" Clover told the king and then guided the goldfish to a podium.

"If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Clover told her self as the band began to tune up just as she reached the podium.

Clover then got out of her shell and then got her music sheets out of the shell and placed them on the podium.

Clover then floated above the podium and tapped her baton on the podium causing music to begin to play as bubble curtains opened causing three giant clams to rise from the stage.

King Jack's other daughters as the clams opened one by one: Ah, we are the daughters of Jack

Great father who loves us

and named us well

A mermaid in dark blue as she swam out of her clam: Bertha!

A mermaid in dark pink and light pink as she swam out of the clam: Ginger!

A mermaid in black and dark purple as she swam out of the clam: Lydia!

A mermaid in black and brown as she swam out of the clam: Shock!

A mermaid in black and white as she swam out of the clam: Betty!

A mermaid in dark red as she swam out of the clam: Prudence!

Bertha, Ginger, Lydia, Shock, Betty and Prudence as a giant clam rose up behind the other clams: And then there is the

youngest in her musical debut

King Jack's other daughters as they swam around the clam: Our seventh little sister

We're presenting her to you

To sing a song Clover wrote

Her voice is like a bell

King Jack's other daughters as the clam slowly opened: She's our sister Ka..

Clover and the mersisters then gasped in shock as the clam opened revealing nothing.

"Kath!" yelled King Jack angerly.

+With Kath+

Meanwhile a pretty little mermaid with red hair, white skin and green eyes in black and orange, swam through a skunken ship looking for something new.

"Kath, wait for me." yelled a little fish named Vince as he tried to catch up with his friend who rolled her eyes.

"Vince, hurry up." Kath yelled out at her friend.

"You know I can't swim that fast." a little black and green fish told Kath as he swam over to her.

"There it is." Kath happily told her friend as she pointed at a large ship.

"Isn't it fantastic?" Kath asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get outta here." Vince told Kath.

"Oh! You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" Kath sighed and then asked her friend who tried to swim off causing Kath to grab his tail and then swim closer to the ship.

"Who, me? No way. It's just... It, uh... It looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming dowm with something." Vince told his friend as he tried to think up an excuse to get them to leave the weakage.

"Yeah, I got this cough." Vince told his friend as he pretended to cough.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." Kath whispered to her friend.

"Ok." Vince whispered back as Kath swam into the ship. "Yeah, you go. I'll stay and..." Vince whispered to himself causing his eye's to widen in shock.

"What? Sharks? Kath!" yelled Vince as he swam into a port hole and ended up getting stuck.

"Kath, I can't... I mean... Kath, help!" yelled Vince causing Kath to turn around and then swim over to her friend.

"Oh, Vince." laughed Kath.

"Kath." whispered Vince causing Kath to free him.

"Do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Vince whispered nervously.

"Vince, don't be such a guppy." Kath told her friend.

"I'm not a guppy." grunted Vince as a shark swam behind him.

"This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner..." Vince told his friend nervously until he came across some old bones.

"Kath!" yelled Vince in fright as he hit a support beam causing some of the ship to fall.

"Oh, are you okay?" Kath asked the poor frighten fish worringly after he slamed right into her.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm ok." said the shaking fish.

"Shh!" Kath told her friend as she swam up through the wreakage and then noticed something.

"Oh, my gosh, Oh, my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Kath asked her friend as she swam over to a strange thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder, Beetlejuice the animated series belongs to Tim Burton.**

Chapter 2

"Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it?" Vince asked curiously as Kath picked up the strange thing.

"I don't know, but I bet Beetlejuice will." Kath told her friend as Vince noticed something. "What was that?" Vince asked as a shadow swam behind them.

"Did you hear something?" Vince asked as Kath swam off to look for more strange things.

"Mmm? I wonder what this one is." Kath asked herself as she picked up another strange thing and then placed it in her bag with the other strange thing.

"Kath?" a worried Vince asked as a large fin appeared behind the little fish.

"Vince, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Kath told her friend as the fin moved revealing a large shark just as Vince turned around.

"Shark!" yelled Vince in fright as the shark growled and then smashed into the ship.

"Shark! We're gonna die!" yelled Vince as he swam around in fright and then crashed into Kath in order to get away from the shark.

Kath swam in fright as she knocked over more strange things in order to get away from the shark.

The little ragdoll mermaid then swam through the ship with Vince right behind her as the shark tried to eat them.

But as they hurringly swam, the stitches in Kath's hand unraveled causing her hand to drop onto the ship's floor which caused Kath to quickly turn around, grab her hand and then swim away from the hungry shark.

"Oh, no!" yelled Vince as he and Kath found the only way out of the ship was tiny holes. Vince quickly swam into the hole but he ended up getting stuck causing Kath to push him through the hole as hard as she could.

After Vince was though the hole, Kath followed him out of the ship as she tried to escape the shark which then began to chase them around and around the ship wrecks until the shark got trapped in a hole in an anchor.

"You big bully!" Vince told the shark before he quickly swam away to catch up with his friend who was swimming up to the surface.

"Vince, you really are a guppy." Kath giggled.

"I am not." protested Vince.

Meanwhile on the surface, Beetlejuice, a black and white seagull was sitting on a rock and looking through a mini telescope the wrong way as he sang a strange song.

+On the surface+

Beetlejuice: Hmm-hmm, fourteen hundred

and ninety-two

Dah-de-dum

Dee-do-do

Rum-dim-dim

Dee-do-dee-do

"Beetlejuice!" yelled Kath causing Beetlejuice to stop singing and look through the mini telescope the wrong way.

"Whoa! Ragdoll mermaid off the port bow!" yelled Beetlejuice not knowing that Kath and Vince were floating next to his island.

"Kath, how you doin', kid?" Beetlejuice yelled as he put down the mini telescope.

"Whoa, what a swim." Beetlejuice told his friend in shock.

"Beetlejuice, look what we found." Kath told her friend as she held out her bag.

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy..." began Vince before Beetlejuice interupted him.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see." Beetlejuice told Kath as he ran over to her.

"Oh! Oh! Look at this." said Beetlejuice happy as he dug into Kath's bag and pulled out one of the strange objects.

"Wow. This is special. This is very, very, unusual." Beetlejuice told the ragdoll mermaid.

"What? What is it?" Kath excitedly asked her friend.

"It's a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies, to straighten their hair out." Beetlejuice told Kath as he began to twirl the dinglehopper in the air.

"See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and violee. Ya got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over." Beetlejuice told his friend as he handed her back the dinglehopper.

"A dinglehopper." said Kath happily.

"What about that one?" Vince asked as he pointed his fin at the other strange human thing.

"Ah! This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful." said Beetlejuice as he picked up the human object.

"A branded bulbous snarfblatt." Beetlejuice happily told his friends.

"Oh!" said Kath and Vince in awe.

"The snarfblatt dates to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring." Beetlejuice explained as he got real close to Kath.

"So, they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me." Beetlejuice explained as he then blew into the snarfblatt causing seaweed to pop out of it.

"Music!" gasped Kath in shock as she remembered something really important.

"Oh, the concert! Oh, my gosh! My father's gonna kill me!" Kath yelled at Beetlejuice as she grabbed her new human things.

"The concert was today?" Vince asked in shock.

"You could make a little planter out of it." Beetlejuice told his friends not knowing about the concert that Kath had missed.

"I'm sorry! I've gotta go! Thank you, Beetlejuice!" Kath told her friend before she and Vince dived back into the sea.

"Any time, sweetie! Any time." Beetlejuice told his friend as he waved good-bye.

Deep in the sea, Kath and Vince quickly swam back to Halloween Town, not knowing that they were being watching by a pair of eels with glowing eyes that belonged to a horrible seawitch who was spying on Kath and Vince through the eel's eyes.

+With the seawitch+

"Yes, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's celebration, now, would we?" Claire the evil sea witch asked as she watched the ragdoll mermaid and her friend through a large bubble.

"Ha! Celebration, indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace." snarled Claire as she applyed more lipstick to her already red lips which made them even redder.

"And now look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing." sighed Claire as she swam out of the shadow she was hiding in to reveal an octopus creature with blond hair and pale skin.

"Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate." snarled Claire as she swam away from the magic bubble.

"Well, I'll give' em something to celebrate soon enough." snarled Claire as she turned around and faced the magic bubble.

"Lock! Barrel! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Jack's undoing." Claire commanded her eels as she began to plot the defeat of King Jack.

Meanwhile, not knowing about Claire's evil plot, Kath and Vince swam to the throne room where they found an angered King Jack and Clover.

+Throne Room, Royal Palace, Halloween Town+

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." King Jack told his daughter as Vince sighed.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot, I.." Kath tried to explain before she was interupted by her father. "As a result of your careless behavior..." began King Jack before he was interupted by Clover.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Clover told Kath.

"...The entire celebration was, uh.." King Jack tried once more to scold his daughter before he was interupted by Clover.

"Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destoryed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career." Clover told Kath as the little crab swam over to her.

"Now, thanks to you, I am the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!" Clover yelled at Kath causing Vince to get mad as he swam over to King Jack, Clover and Kath.

"But it wasn't her fault...Uh, well, first, uh, the shark chased us." Vince nervously explained to the king and his advisor.

"Yeah. Yeah. And we tried to... but we couldn't, and he...And he growled...And we... Whoa!" Vince explained to an unamused King Jack and Clover.

"And then we were safe." sighed Vince.

"But then this seagull came, and it was

"This is this and that is that..." Vince then explained before he was interupted by King Jack who eye's widen in shock.

"Seagull?" King Jack asked causing Vince to gasp and he covered his mouth.

"What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you?" King Jack angerly asked his daughter while Vince hid underneith Kath's hair.

"Didn't you?" King Jack then angerly asked.

"Nothing happened." Kath told her father.

"Oh, Kath, how many times must we go through this?" King Jack asked his daughter.

"You could have been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!" King Jack told his daughter.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians." Kath yelled at her father.

"They are dangerous. Do you think I want my youngest daughter snared by a fish-eater's hook?" King Jack angerly asked his daughter as he put a hand under her chin causing her to move her head away.

"I'm 14 years old. I'm not a child anymore." Kath angerly told her father causing him to get even madder.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" King Jack ordered his daughter.

"But if you would just listen.." Kath tried to tell her father but he refused and interupted her.

"Not another word!" King Jack ordered as he turned around.

"And I am never...never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?" King Jack yelled at Kath who's bottom lip began to tremble as she quickly swam out of the throne room with Vince right behind her while King Triton sighed as he returned ot his throne.

"Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swam all over you." Clover told a now sadden King Jack.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" King Jack asked his loyal advisor.

"Definitely not. Why, if Kath was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, sir. I'd keep her under tight control." Clover told the king who had a wonderful idea.

"You're absolutely right, Clover." King Jack told his friend.

"Of course." said Clover who had no idea what the king was planning.

"Kath needs constant supervision." King Jack told his friend.

"Constant." agreed Clover.

"Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble." King Jack then happily told the crab.

"All the time." agreed Clover.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And you are just the crab to do it." King Jack told Clover causing the crab to leave the throne room.

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." Clover told herself as she looked for Kath who was getting her bag from Vince while she looked around to make sure no one saw them.

"Hmm? What is that girl up to?" Clover asked as Kath and Vince quickly swam away from Halloween Town with Clover right behind them.

Soon Kath and Vince arrived at a hidden blocked cave where Kath moved a large rock and then quickly swam inside the cave with Vince and Clover right behind her.

+Inside Kath's cave+

"Huh?" Clover asked curiously as she noticed that the cave was filled with human stuff.

"Kath, are you ok?" Vince asked his friend who was laying on a curved rock in front of some of her collection.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Kath told her friend as she began to sing not knowing that Clover was watching everything.

Kath: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat

Wouldn't ya think

my collection's complete

Wouldn't ya think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything

Look at this trove, treasures untold

How many wonders

can one cavern hold?

Lookin' around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

Kath as she swam over to some of her human stuff: I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

Kath as she held out a box to Vince and then opened it: You want thingamabobs? I got 20

Kath as she put the box down: But who cares

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see

Wanna see 'em dancin'

Kath as she swam over to a small figureine of two people dancing: Walkin' around on those...

What do you call'em?

Kath as she gently tugged on Vince's tail: Oh, feet.

Flippin' your fins

you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

Kath as she began to swim around her trove: Strollin' along down a...

What's that word again?

Street

Kath as she swam to the top of her trove: Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give if I could live

Out of these waters

Kath as she floated down and layed on the floor of her trove: What would I pay to spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Kath as she sat up and leaned on her elbow: Betcha on land they understand

Bey they don't reprimand

their daughters

Bright young women sick of swimmin'

Kath as she swam in a circle: Ready to stand

Kath as she swam over to some books and then picked one up: And ready to know

what the people know

Kath as she opened the book and showed it to Vince: Ask 'em my questions

and get some answers

Kath as she put down the book and swam over to a picture: What's a fire and what does it...

What's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love

Kath as she floated to the top of her grotto once more: Love to explore that shore up above?

Out of the sea

Kath as she floated back down to the floor: Wish I could be

Part of that

World

However as soon as Kath stopped singing, Clover tripped on some human stuff that created a big noise causing Kath to turn around.

"Clover!" gasped Kath.

"Kath, what are you... How could you... What is all this?" Clover asked angerly.

"It's, uh... It's just my collection." Kath nervously told Clover.

"Oh, I see. Your collection, hmm." Clover told Kath as she held up a hook while a ring was stuck around her neck and her leg was in a thimble.

"If your father knew about this place, he'd..." Clover began to yell before Vince stopped her while she got the rest of the human stuff off of her.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Vince angerly asked the crab.

"Oh, please, Clover, he would never understand." Kath begged the crab after she swam over to him.

"Kath, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Clover softly told Kath as she began to lead the ragdoll mermaid out of the grotto just as a large shadow passed by over head.

"What do you suppose..." Kath asked as she began to swim over to the shadow.

"Kath?" Clover asked as Kath swam out of the grotto and over to the shadow.

"Kath?" Clover yelled once more as Kath swam to the surface where fireworks was bursting in the sky near a large ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Kath made it to the surface, she couldn't believe her eyes.

There in the water was a ship with strange lights exploding above it causing Kath to gasp in shock and then giggle.

"Kath, what are you..." Clover asked as she surfaced and then noticed the strange sight.

"Jumpin' jellyfish ghost!" yelled Clover in shock just as Kath dived into the water.

"Kath? Kath! Please! Come back!" Clover yelled to the ragdoll mermaid who was swimming all the way to the strange ship.

Once she got to the ship, she climbed onto the side until she saw the humans dancing in the ship.

Kath grinned happily as she watched the humans dance in the ship with Zero who sniffed the air and almost caught Kath who quickly moved away from the window.

However when she turned to look back through the window, Kath came face to face with Max who licked her just as a man whistled.

+On the ship+

"Zero! Here, boy!" yelled Prince Fiore causing Zero to leave his new friend behind and then run over to his master.

"Hey, come on, mutt. What ya doin', huh, Zero?" Prince Fiore asked his dog as Zero flew around him and then began to lick Prince Fiore in the face.

"Come on, Zero. Good boy. Good boy." laughed Prince Fiore as Kath watched him.

She had never seen anyone quite like this human and for the first time in her life, she was starting to fall in love.

+With Kath+

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Beetlejuice yelled as he flew over to Kath.

"Beetlejuice, be quiet. They'll hear you." Kath quietly warned the bird.

"Ooh, I got ya. I got ya." Beetlejuice told her as he landed in the water next to Kath.

"We're bein' intrepidaceous. We're out to discover!" Beetlejuice said quietly and then yelled causing Kath to grab him by the beak.

"I've never seen a human this close before." Kath told Beetlejuice as she watched Prince Fiore play a flute while Zero floated around him.

"Oh. He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kath asked as she crossed her arms and then layed her head down on her arms.

"I don't know. He looks kind of ghostly and glowy to me." Beetlejuice told her as he thought she was talking about Zero.

"Not that one." laughed Kath as she grabbed Beetlejuice by his head and then pointed him at Prince Fiore.

"The one playing the snarfblatt." Kath told the bird.

+On the ship+

"Silence, Silence." Adam told the sailors as he walked over to Prince Fiore and Zero.

"It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Fiore with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Adam told everyone on the ship as he showed them a large gift wrapped object.

"Ah, Adam, ya old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Prince Fiore happily told Adam as he patted him on the back while everyone clapped their hands.

"I know. Happy Birthday, Fiore." Adam happily told the prince as one of the sailors took the tarp off of the gift to reveal a very large statue of Prince Fiore dressed like a prince with a sword in his hand while putting one foot on a circle with a F on it causing everyone to gasp in shock while Prince Fiore looked at it in disgust and Zero growled at it.

"Uh, gee, Adam..it's, uh, ... It's really somethin'." Prince Fiore told his advisor as he walked over to the statue.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present." Adam told Prince Fiore.

"Ha-ha, come on, Adam. Don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Kinmoku?" Prince Fiore asked as he walked over to the side of the ship causing Kath to hide once more.

"Oh, my! Oh, Fiore, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Adam told Fiore who had climbed onto the side of the ship.

"Oh, she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." Fiore told Adam as Kath listened from the side of the ship while making sure she wasn't seen.

"Oh, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Adam told Prince Fiore while Kath smiled.

"Believe me, Adam, when I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt, it'll just... bam...hit me, like lightning." Prince Fiore told Adam as thunder was heard and lightning lit up the sky causing Prince Fiore and Adam to look at the sky worringly as the wind began to pick up.

"Hurrican a-comin'!" yelled one of the sailors.

"Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" yelled another sailor as everyone did as they were told including Prince Fiore as lightning flashed faster and faster while thunder boomed louder and louder as the wind blowed harder and harder causing the waves to become more and more dangerous for the ship.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here! Yo! Kath!" yelled Beetlejuice as he was pulled into the air and away from the ship while the sailors tried their best to get the ship through the storm but it was no use as the waves crashed into the ship causing Kath to fall into the water just as lightning struck the sail causing the ship to catch on fire.

"Look out!" Prince Fiore warned the sailors as a huge tide hit the ship causing it to crash into a rock causing many men and Prince Fiore statue to fall over board.

"Adam! Hang on!" yelled Prince Fiore as he pulled Adam onto a lifeboat just as Zero who was still trapped on the ship to bark causing Prince Fiore to look up.

"Zero!" yelled Prince Fiore worringly knowing that he couldn't leave his dog behind. So Prince Fiore dived into the water, climbed onto the burning ship and then ran over to his dog who was trapped.

"Fly, Zero!" Prince Fiore yelled at his dog who was scared.

"Come on, boy! Fly! You can do it, Zero!" Prince Fiore yelled causing Zero to fly into Prince Fiore's arms causing the prince to carry him off of the ship.

However Prince Fiore ended up getting his foot caught in a broken plank causing him to throw Zero over board.

+With Adam+

"Fiore!" yelled Adam worringly as Zero flew over to him just as the ship exploded causing the sailors and Adam to look at the destoryed ship in horror while Kath swam through the water to look for the missing prince who was unconcious and holding onto a piece of broken wood.

+With Fiore+

The prince then fell into the water causing Kath to dive down after him and then drag him up to the surface and then onto the land near Prince Fiore's castle where she layed next to him to make sure he was okay.

"Is he... dead?" Kath worringly asked Beetlejuice who had landed next to them.

"It's hard to say." Beetlejuice told her as he ran over to Prince Fiore's feet and then lifted up his foot.

"Oh, I...I can't make out a heartbeat." Beetlejuice sadly told Kath.

"No, look! He's breathing." Kath happily told her friend as she reached out to touch Prince Fiore's face.

"He's so beautiful." Kath then told her friend as she touched Prince Fiore's hair and then began to sing as she lifted his head just a bit.

Kath: What would I give

to live where you are?

What would I pay

to stay here beside you?

What would I do

to see you smiling at me?

(A wave then crashed onto a rock leaving behind Clover and Vince who heard Kath singing causing Clover's jaw to drop in shock causing Beetlejuice to fly over to Clover and close her mouth.)

Kath: Where would we walk

Where would we run

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me and I could be

(As Kath sang, the sun began to break through the clouds causing Prince Fiore to slowly wake up.)

Kath: Part of your world

Suddenly Zero's barking filled the air causing Kath to return to the sea.

"Fiore? Fiore!" yelled Adam as he followed Zero over to the prince.

"You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Adam asked Prince Fiore as he helped him up.

"A girl rescued me. She, she was singing. She had the most beautiful voice." Prince Fiore told Adam as he slowly walked around the beach and then colasped in Adam's arms.

"Ah, Fiore, I think you swallowed a bit too much seawater." Adam told his friend.

"Off we go. Come along, Zero." Adam told Prince Fiore and Zero as he began to help Prince Fiore walk back to the castle.

"We just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Clover told Kath as she, Vince and Clover hid near an odd shaped rock.

"The sea king will never know. You won't tell him. I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Clover told Vince just as Kath layed on the rock and began to sing.

Kath: I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kath as she pushed her self up on the rock: starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Some day I'll be

Part of your

Kath as a wave crashed behind her: World!

+Claire's hideout+

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy." laughed Claire as she watched everything that happened through her magic bubble.

"The child is in love with a human. And not just any human. A prince! Her daddy will love that." chuckled Claire as she swam over to one of the corners in her hideout.

"King Jack's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden." Claire told herself as she looked at a large group of polyps that were once merwomen and mermen. and then began to laugh.

+King Jack's daughter's bedroom, King Jack's castle+

"Kath, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Ginger told her sister causing Kath to happily hum as she swam out of one of the rooms and over to a vanity.

"What is with her lately?" Betty asked her sisters as Kath fixed her hair and then picked up a sea flower, smelled it and then swam to the doorway where she bumped into her father.

"Oh. Morning, Daddy." Kath happily told her father as she placed the flower on his head and then happily swam out of the room while still humming.

"Well!" chuckled King Jack as he and his daughters swam out the room to watch Kath.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Shock told them.

"What? What she has she got?" King Jack worringly asked his daughters.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Kath's in love." Ginger told her father happily.

"Kath? In love?" King Jack asked as he took the sea flower off of his crown.

+Away from the castle.+

"OK. So far, so good." Clover told herself as she paced on a low rock.

"I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Clover told herself while Kath picked a sea flower apart while laying on a rock above the worried crab.

"He loves me." sighed Kath as she plucked a petal off of a sea flower.

"Mmm. He loves me not." said Kath as she plucked a petal off of a sea flower.

"He loves me! I knew it!" laughed Kath happily as Clover swam over to her.

"Kath, stop talking crazy." Clover told the ragdoll mermaid.

"I've got to see him again...tonight. Scuttle knows where he lives." Kath told herself as she didn't listen to the crab.

"Kath, please!" Clover told Kath as she grabbed onto Kath's tale to try and get her to stop.

"Will you get your head out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs?" Clover told the ragdoll mermaid.

"I'll swim to his castle, then Vince will splash around to get his attention. And then we'll go.." Kath began to excitedly explain before she was interupted.

"Down here is your home! Kath listen to me!" Clover told Kath as she swam in front of the mermaid.

"The human world...It's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. " Clover told Kath as she sat down on a curved rock while Clover began to sing.

Clover: The seaweed is always greener

in somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things around you

(As Clover sang, a school of ghost fish swam around Kath causing her to smile as she floated in the water and then returned to her rock.)

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Clover as she danced: Darling, it's better

down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devoting full time

to floating under the sea

Clover then swam over to a lobster ghost fish who was playing a group of clams like they were a xylophone.

Clover and the lobster ghost fish as they played the clams: Down here all the fish is happy

Clover: As off through the waves

they roll, yeah

Clover and the lobster ghost fish: The fish on the land ain't happy

Clover as a ghost fish in a bubble floated over to Kath who looked worried: They sad 'cause they in the bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

(Kath looked worried as Clover swam over to her and sang.)

One day when the boss get hungry

Ghost fish after the bubble popped causing himt to land on a rock: Guess who's gonna be on the plate

Clover as Kath was beginning to get bored: Oh, no!

Under the sea

Under the sea

Clover as a group of ghost sea horses swam around Kath: Nobody beat us, fry us

and eat us in fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Snail ghosts after Clover swam over to them: Under the sea

Under the sea

Clover: Under the sea

Snail ghosts: Under the sea

Clover: Since life is sweet here

we got the beat here

Naturally

Snail ghosts: Naturally

Snail ghosts and Clover: Even the sturgeon ghost and the ghost ray

They get the urge and start to play


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clover as the other ghost fish begin to play music: We got the spirit

you got to hear it, under the sea

The newt ghost play the flute

The carp ghost play the harp

The plaice ghost play the bass

and they soundin' sharp

The bass ghost play the brass

The chub ghost play the tub

The fluke ghost is the duke of soul

The ray ghost, he can play

The ghostly ling's on the strings

The ghostly trout's rocking out

The blackfish ghost, she sings

The ghostly smelt and the sprat ghosts

They know where it's at

And, oh that blowfish ghost blow

(As the ghostly fish played their music and Clover sang, Vince swam through the different fish ghost to find Kath who he quickly found and whispered a secret in her ear causing her to follow him away from Clover and the other musical fish. )

Clover who was now dancing on a turtle ghost's head: Yeah, Under the sea

Other ghost fish: Under the sea

Clover: Under the sea

Other ghost fish: Under the sea

Clover who had jumped off of the ghost turtle and was now riding the ghostly sardine: When

the sardine ghost begin the beguine

It's music to me

Other fish ghost: Music it is to me

Clover: What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean ghost band

Each little clam ghost here

know how to jam here under the sea

Each little slug ghost here

cutting a rug here under the sea

Each little snail ghost here

know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter under the water

Yeah, we in luck here

down in the muck here

Under the sea

"Kath?" Clover then asked as she and the other ghost fish noticed that Kath was gone.

"Oh, somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." groaned Clover.

"Clover!" yelled the royal herald as he swam over to the little crab.

"Clover, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." the herald told her.

"The sea king?" Clover asked.

"He wants to see you rightaway. Something about Kath." the herald told her as he began to tug on Clover's claw.

"He know." gasped Clover in shock thinking King Jack knew about Kath's secret grotto.

+King Jack's throne room+

"Hey, let's see now." laughed King Jack as he held a sea flower in his hand.

"Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" King Jack happily asked himself as he noticed Clover standing in the doorway of the room.

"Come in, Clover." King Jack told the little crab as he cleared his throat.

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain clam." Clover softly told herself and then crawled over to the king.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Clover asked as she tried to remain calm.

"Clover. I'm concerned about Kath. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" King Jack asked the nervous crab.

"Oh! Uh, peculiar?" Clover asked.

"You know, mooning about. Daydreaming, singing to herself? You haven't noticed, hmm?" King Jack asked.

"Oh, well, I..." began Clover before she was interupted.

"Clover?" King Jack asked.

"Hmm?" Clover asked as King Jack motioned for the little nervous crab to swim over to him.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." King Jack told the little scared crab.

"Keeping something?" Clover gulped.

"About Kath?" King Jack asked causing Clover's legs to begin to shake.

"Kath?" Clover nervously asked.

"In love, hmm?" King Jack asked as he pointed his trident at Clover causing the crab to talk.

"I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen!" whimpered Clover as she clung onto King Jack's arm.

"I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble!" confessed Clover.

"Humans? What about humans?" King Jack as he got angry causing the trident to begin to glow as he stood up from his throne.

"Humans?" Clover chuckled nervously.

"Who said anything about humans?" Clover asked nervously before King Jack grabbed her.

+Outside Kath's grotto+

Vince, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Kath asked her friend as they swam into the grotto.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Vince told her as he led her into the grotto. "Oh, Vince." Kath told her friend in shock as she saw the statue of Prince Fiore in her grotto.

"Vince, you're the best!" Kath happily told her friend as she hugged him.

"It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." Kath happily told her friend as she swam around the statue.

"Why, Fiore, run away with you?" giggled Kath as she pretended the statue was the real Prince Fiore.

"Oh, this is all so...so sudden." Kath told the statue as she layed her head on the statue's shoulder. Kath then laughed as she twirled in the water not knowing that her father was inside the grotto.

Kath then gasped in shock as she noticed her father floating in the shadows.

"Daddy?" Kath asked in shock. "I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." King Jack told Kath.

"But, Dad, I.." Kath tried to explain before King Jack interupted her.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" King Jack asked.

"I had to..." Kath tried to explain before King Jack interupted her once more.

"Contact between the human world and Halloween Town is strictly forbidden. Kath, you know that! Everyone knows that." King Jack told his daughter as he began to raise his voice.

"He would have died." Kath told her father.

"One less human to worry about." King Jack raised his voice.

"You don't even know him." Kath told her father.

"Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters incapable of any feeling..." King Jack told his daughter.

"Daddy, I love him!" Kath yelled at her father and then gasped.

"No! Have you lost your senses completely?" King Jack gasped in shock and then asked his daughter as he began to get madder.

"He's a human. You're a ragdoll mermaid." King Jack angerly told his daughter who was hiding behind Prince Fiore's statue.

"I don't care." Kath told her father.

"So help me, Kath, I am going to get through to you. And of this is the only way, so be it!" King Jack told his daughter as he got so mad that he used his trident to destroy all of Kath's human things.

"Daddy! No! No! Please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" Kath told her father as she tried to stop him just as he saw the statue causing her to swam over to him and grab his arm.

"Daddy, no!" yelled Kath as King Jack destoryed the statue breaking his daughter's heart causing Kath to lay on the rock and sob for the destruction of her grotto and the statue as King Jack sadly swam out of the grotto knowing that he had done a terrible thing to his daughter while Clover and Vince watched sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kath is mine, everything else isn't.**

Chapter 7

"Kath, I..." began Clover as she crawled over to the sobbing princess while Vince swam behind her.

"Just go away." sobbed Kath causing Clover to sigh sadly as he turned away while Vince looked heartbrokenly at his friend before he swam away as well leaving poor Kath to cry heartbrokenly in the remains of her grotto not knowing that she was being watched by Lock and Barrel who swam into the grotto and over the princess.

"Poor child. Poor, sweet child. She has a very serious problem." Lock told Barrel as they swam over to Kath causing her to stop crying and face the eels.

"If only there was something we can do." Barrel told his friend.

"But there is something." Lock told Barrel.

"Who...Who are you?" Kath asked the two eels as she tried to calm down.

"Don't be scared." Lock told Kath as he swam up to her.

"We represent someone who can help you." Barrel told Kath as he swam over to Lock.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Lock then told the princess as he swam around her.

"Just imagine, you and your prince together forever." Lock and Barrel told Kath at the same time.

"I don't understand." Kath told them as she looked at them worringly.

"Claire has great powers." Lock told Kath. "The sea witch?" Kath gasped in shock at the mention of Claire the sea witch who was banished from Halloween Town.

"Why, that's...I couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here. Leave me alone!" Kath told her self in shock and then angerly told the eels before she layed back down on the rock.

"Suit yourself." Lock told Kath.

"It was only a suggestion." Barrel told her as he and Lock began to swim out of the grotto.

But as they left, Barrel knocked a piece of the broken statue over to Kath causing her to turn her head and see the broken remains of the statue's face causing her to pick it up and hold it in her hands causing her to look at it sadly and make her choice.

"Wait." Kath called to the eels causing them to turn around.

"Yes." Lock and Barrel told the princess at the same time.

Meanwhile close near the enterence of the grotto, Clover and Vince felt terrible about what happened.

"Poor Kath." sniffled Vince.

"I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident." Clover told Vince just as a shadow swam over them causing them to look up and see Kath swimming over them with Lock and Barrel.

"Kath? Where are you going?" Clover asked as she swam over to Kath and then swam in front of the princess.

"Kath, what are you doing here with this riffraff?" Clover asked her friend in shock.

"I'm going to see Claire." Kath told Clover as she swam away from the crab.

"Kath, no! No! She's a demon, She's a monster and not a good one." Clover gasped in shock as she grabbed Kath's tail fin to try and stop her.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Kath angerly told Clover as she freed herself from Clover's grasp and then swam away.

"But... But, I... Come on!" Clover sadly told herself and then told Vince causing them to follow Kath and the eels straight to Claire's hideout which was far away from Halloween Town in an old cave.

"This way." the eels told Kath as they arrived at the cave's enterence causing Kath to summon her courage and follow the eels into the cave and then pass Claire's polyp garden causing Kath to look at them in fright as the polyps moans and then grab her arm causing Kath to gasp in fright as she loosened the stitches in her hand causing the polyp to let go and then fix her hand making it's stitches tight once more.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." Claire told Kath causing Kath to swim away from the garden while Claire swam out of the hole she was hiding in.

"One might question your upbringing." chuckled Claire as she plopped onto the floor and then swam over to her vanity.

"Now, then, you're here because you have a thing for a human, this prince fellow." Claire told the princess as she fixed her hair.

"Not that I blame you. He quite the catch, isn't he?" Claire chuckled as she grabbed a little pod and pressed it causing red lipstick to appear at the top of the pod.

"Well, angel ghostfish, the solution to your problem is simple." Claire told her as she put on the lipstitck.

"The only way to get what you want is to become human yourself." Claire told Kath who floated behind the sea witch and gasped in shock.

"Can you do that?" Kath asked the sea witch causing Claire to smirk.

"My dear, sweet child. That what I do! It's what I live for." Claire told Kath as she swam away from the vanity and over to Kath.

"To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to." Claire told her as she swam around Kath and then swam over to another apart of the cave where she began to sing.

Claire as her eels swam around her: I admit that in the past

I've been a nasty

They weren't kidding when

they called me, well, a witch

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways

Repented, seen the light

and made a switch

Claire as Kath swam over to her: True? Yes.

Claire as she swam away from Kath and over to a giant clam: And I fortunately know a little magic

It's a talent that

I always have possessed

Claire as the clam opened on it's own: And here lately, please don't

laugh, I use it on behalf

Of the miserable, lonely and despressed

"Pathetic." Claire whispered to her eels before she began to sing once more.

Claire as she swam around her giant clam and then created two images in the clam: Poor unfortunate souls

In pain, in need

This one longing to be thinner

That one wants to get the girl

And do I help them? Yes, indeed

Those poor, unfortunate souls

Claire as Clover and Vince swam up to the cave's enterence and looked at Claire in shock: So sad, so true

They come flocking to my cauldron

Claire as Clover and Vince swam into the cave: Crying spells, Claire, please

And I help them

Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice

Someone couldn't pay the price

And I'm afraid I had to

rake 'em across the coals

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

Claire as she swam away from the cauldron: But on the whole I've been a saint

To those poor unfortunate souls

"Now here's the deal." Claire told Kath as she swam over to the ragdoll mermaid.

"I will make you a potion that will turn you into a full human for three days." Claire told Kath as she led her over to the cauldron.

"Now, listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old princie to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain full human permanently." Claire told Kath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"But if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a ragdoll mermaid and... you belong to me!" Claire told Kath.

"No, Kath!" yelled Clover causing Lock and Barrel to wrap around Clover and Vince to stop them from stopping Kath.

"Have we got a deal?" Claire asked the ragdoll mermaid.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Kath told the sea witch as she thought about her father and sisters.

"That's right! But you'll have your man." Claire told her as she swam away from the ragdoll mermaid.

"Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" chuckled Claire as Kath looked at her worringly as Claire cackled.

"Oh! And there is one more thing." Claire told Kath.

"We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Claire told Kath who had sat down in front of the cauldron while Claire swam away.

"But I don't have any.." began Kath thinking that Claire wanted clams.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it." Claire told Kath as she swam over to the ragdoll mermaid.

"What I want from you is...your voice." Claire told Kath. "My voice?" Kath asked in shock.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing. Zip!" Claire explained.

"But with out my voice, how can I..." Kath began to ask before she was interupted.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Claire told Kath as she shook her hips and began to sing once more.

Claire as she crawled up to the ceiling and then began to grab some potion bottles: The men

up there

don't like a lot of blabber

They think a girl

who gossips is a bore

Yes, on land it's much preferred

for ladies not to say a word

Claire as she threw the potion bottles in the cauldron: And, after all, dear

What is idle prattle for?

Come on!

They're not all that

impressed with conversation!

True gentlemen avoid it when they can

But they dote and swoon and fawn

Claire as she swam over to her cauldron: On a lady who's withdrawn

It's she who holds her tongue

who gets her man

Claire as smoke burst from her cauldron: Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

Claire as she swam over to Kath: Go ahead, make your choice

Claire as she swam over to her cauldron causing an image of Prince Fiore to appear: I'm a very busy woman

and I haven't got all day

Claire as she made the image disappear: It won't cost much, just your voice

Ya poor, unfortunate soul

It's sad, but true

Claire as she swam over to Kath: If you want to cross a bridge

my sweet you've got to pay the toll

Claire as she made a contract and pen appear: Take a gulp and take a breath

and go ahead and sign the scroll

Claire as she swam over to the eels who had freed Clover and Vince: Lock, Barrel

Now I've got her, boys

The boss is on a roll

Claire as Kath signed and then signed the scroll: This poor, unfortunate

Soul

The scroll then flew over to Claire and disappeared just as Claire swam over to her cauldron where she began to sing her spell.

Claire as she waved her hands causing lights to leave the cauldron and wrap around her and Kath: Beluga, sevruga

Come, winds of the Hinterland Sea

Larynxis, glossitis

Et max laryngitis

La voice to me

"Now, sing!" Claire told Kath as two giant green hands then burst out of the cauldron causing Kath to sing.

Kath: ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh

"Keep singing!" Claire told Kath as the green hands floated over to Kath and then stole her voice causing Kath to grasp her throat in shock as the spell put Kath's voice in a pink shell causing Claire to cackle with glee as a beam of light left the cauldron and then wrapped Kath in a bubble that turned her skin from white with stitches to peach with no stitches and then turned her tail into legs causing her to become completely human.

Once the spell was complete, Clover and Vince quickly swam over to their friend and then helped her swim to the surface since she could no longer breath under water.

+Surface+

Prince Fiore began to play Kath's song on his flute as he stood on the shore while Zero layed down next to him. Prince Fiore then stopped playing his flute and walked down the beach causing Zero to get up and start barking happily as he flew around him.

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Prince Fiore told Zero.

"I've looked everywhere, Zero. Where could she be?" Prince Fiore asked his loyal pet as he petted Zero.

Uknown to Prince Fiore, his dream girl was laying on a rock farther down the beach while Clover and Vince gasped for breath on a smaller rock while Kath looked at her new legs in shock. Kath couldn't help but grin as she wiggled her toes knowing that she was now a full human.

"Well, look at what the catfish ghost dragged in." Beetlejuice told the group happily as he flew over and around them and then landed on Kath's new legs.

"Look at ya. Look at ya." laughed Beetlejuice as Kath grinned.

"There's somethin' different. Don't tell me." Beetlejuice told Kath who nodded.

"I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper? Right?" Beetlejuice asked as he noticed Kath's bangs were in front of her eyes causing Kath to grin as she shook her head.

"No? No, huh? Well, let me see." Beetlejuice mumbled to himself as he tapped his right wing on Kath's new foot.

"New seashells?" Beetlejuice then asked causing Kath to grin even more.

"No new seashells." Beetlejuice then told himself as he began to move up and down thanks to Kath who was moving her leg up and down.

"I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now. But if I just stand here long enough..." Beetlejuice told Kath as he tried to think until he was interupted by Clover.

"She's human, you idiot!" Clover yelled angerly at Beetlejuice who flew off of Kath's leg.

"She traded her voice to the sea witch and was turned human. Geez, man!" Clover then yelled as Beetlejuice landed next to her.

"I knew that." Beetlejuice told the crab.

"Kath's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta kiss her." Vince explained as Kath stood up for the first time.

"And she's only got three days!" Clover then explained.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kath then lost her balance and fell into the water causing the small tidal wave to splash Clover, Beetlejuice and Vince.

"Just look at her! Human! On human legs! My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say. He'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab ghost! That's what he'd say!" ranted Clover worringly as she crawled over to Vince just as Kath stood up once more and took some seaweed off of her head.

"I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I should have done the minute..." began Clover as she began to crawl off of the rock and into the water causing Kath to grab her and hold her in her hands.

"And don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Clover angerly scolded Kath who shook her head at Clover.

"Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal ghost fish and just be...Just be..." Clover tried to tell Kath who started to look down sadly.

"Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try and help ya find that prince." Clover told Kath causing her to grin as she kissed Clover on the head and then placed her down on the rock.

"Boy, what a soft shell I'm turning out to be." groaned Clover just as Beetlejuice flew over the reminds of a destoryed orange and black sail.

"Now, Kath, I'm telling ya. If you wanna be a human, the first thing to do is dress like one. Let me see." Beetlejuice told Kath as he took the sail and then wrapped it around her so that it looked like she was wearing a strange dress.

+With Prince Fiore+

Meanwhile Prince Fiore was walking sadly along the shore while Zero flew behind him until he sniffed the air and then began to bark happily as he flew around Prince Fiore.

"Zero? What?" Prince Fiore asked the excited ghost dog curiously.

"Huh? What? Zero!" Prince Fiore asked and then yelled as he began to chase Zero who began to lead his master to Kath.

+With Kath+

Not knowing that Prince Fiore was on his way, Beetlejuice wolf whistled at Kath.

"Ya look great, kid." Beetlejuice happily told Kath.

"Ya look sensational." Beetlejuice happily told Kath who was posing in her new outfit just as they heard Zero barking causing Vince to dive back into the water and Clover to run over to Kath and hide in her dress while Kath ran behind a curved rock.

But Zero just flew around the rock as he tried to get to Kath causing her to climb onto the rock where Zero licked her in the face after he flew over to her causing her to grin.

"Zero!" yelled Prince Fiore as he tried to catch up to Zero.

"Zero!" yelled Prince Fiore once more as he finally reached Zero but didn't notice Kath.

"Quiet, Zero." Prince Fiore told the barking ghost dog who made his nose glow bright in order to get Prince Fiore's attention.

"What's gotten into you, fella? Oh." Prince Fiore asked Zero just as he noticed Kath.

"Oh, I see." Prince Fiore told Zero who flew away from his master and over to Kath.

"Are you ok, miss?" Prince Fiore asked a grinning Kath who was patting her hair just as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." Prince Fiore told Kath as he hugged Zero.

"He's harmless really, uh.." Prince Fiore began to tell Kath before he noticed that she looked familiar.

"You seem very familiar to me. Have we met?" Prince Fiore asked Kath as he wondered why she looked so familiar. Kath grinned and then nodded happily as Zero barked.

"We have met. I knew it." Prince Fiore happily told Kath as he took her hands.

"You're the one, the one I've been looking for. What's your name?" Prince Fiore happily told Kath and then asked causing Kath to try and say her name and then grasp her neck sadly as she looked sadly at the prince.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Prince Fiore asked Kath worringly causing Kath to pat her neck.

"You can't speak?" Prince Fiore asked Kath who sadly shook her head.

"Oh! Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought." Prince Fiore sadly told Kath causing Zero and Kath to sigh at the same time.

Kath then tried to mime the truth to Prince Fiore but he didn't understand her actions. "What is it? You're hurt?" Prince Fiore asked as Kath tried to make him understand.

"No, no. You need help?" Prince Fiore asked as Kath tried to explain once more before she fell off of the rock causing Prince Fiore to catch her.

"Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful, easy." Prince Fiore told Kath as he tried to keep her from falling on the ground and ended up holding her in his arms.

"Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll help you." Prince Fiore told Kath as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Come on. You'll be ok." Prince Fiore told her as he began to lead her to his palace while Beetlejuice gave her a thumbs up and Vince who had returned to the surface, smiled at her.

Once they arrived at the palace, Prince Fiore's maid Barbara instantly took Kath to a bathroom where Kath had her first bubble bath.

+Guest bathroom+

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." Barbara who was Adam's wife told Kath as she poured a pitcher filled with water over Kath's head just as Clover poked her head out of a pocket in Kath's 'dress'.

However Clover then gasped in shock as Barbara picked up the dress causing the little ghost crab to duck.

"I'll just... I'll just get this washed for you." Barbara told Kath as the maid took the 'dress' to the other maids outside.

+With the maids+

"Well, you must have at least heard about this girl." a maid named Helgamine told her friends as she washed the sail.

"No!" another maid told her friend.

"Zeldaborne says..." Bertha* explained.

"When has Zeldaborne ever gotten anything right?" Helgamine told her friends as she lifted up the sail and then placed it on a press that was being turned by another maid.

"I mean really." Helgamine then told them.

"Madam, please..." Clover began to protest as she was flattened.

"She shows up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of a princess." Helgamine then told her friends as she grabed a shirt and began to hang it up.

"If Fiore's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." Zeldaborne then told them as Clover hid in the shirt's pocket.

Zeldaborne then pushed the clothesline down causing the clothes to move to one side causing Clover to be moved to a window causing her to jump into the window and land in the kitchen where she gasped in fright at the deadbodies of ghost fish.

+Kitchen+

Most even had a cleaver still stuck in them while others were in pots being cooked on the stove causing poor Clover to gasp in fright once more as she saw the dead ghost crabs with lettace and meat stuffed inside of them causing Clover to faint.

+Dining Room+

Meanwhile in the dining room Adam was trying to talk some sense into Prince Fiore who was looking out one of the beautiful tall windows.

"Oh, Fiore, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flitter off into oblivion.." Adam began to tell the prince as he cleaned his glasses with a hankerchef.

"I'm tellin' ya, Adam. She was real. I'm gonna find that girl, and I'm gonna marry her." Prince Fiore determainly told Adam just as they heard Barbara laugh.

"Come on, honey. Don't be shy." Barbara told Kath as she led the princess into the dining room.

"Oh, Fiore, isn't she a vision?" Adam asked his friend after he walked over to him just as Kath walked over to them wearing a black and orange ballgown with rainbow colored clips in her hair and golden earrings hanging from her ears.

"Uh, you look wonderful." Fiore nervously told Kath as he was shocked at how beautiful she looked causing Kath to blush.

"Come, come, come. You must be famished. Let me help you, my dear." Adam told Kath as he led her to the table where she was led to a chair next to the tallest chair at the end of the table.

"There we go. That's better." Adam happily told Kath as the princess sat down.

"Now, quite comfy, hmm? Ha, ha." Adam told Kath as he went to his own seat while Fiore sat down at the head of the table while Kath who's fingernails had been painted the same colors as a rainbow, picked up a fork.

"It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Fiore?" Adam asked the prince as Kath began to comb her hair with the fork causing Prince Fiore and Adam to look at her curiously causing her to frown and then put down the fork and then noticed that Adam went to clean his glasses.

"Uh, do you like it? They are rather a fine pair." Adam told Kath as he noticed that she was looking at his glasses. Kath grinned as she took the glasses and then put them on backwards causing Fiore and Barbara to laugh as Kath handed the glasses back to Adam who cleaned them and then put them back on.

"Oh, my." laughed Barbara.

"So sorry, Adam." Prince Fiore told his friend after he cleared his throat.

"Why, Fiore, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Barbara happily told Prince Fiore as she walked over to him causing Kath to smile.

"Ah, very amusing." Adam told them as he frowned.

"Barbara, my dear, what's for dinner?" Adam asked his wife curiously.

"Oh, you're gonna love it! Chef Jacques's been fixing his speciality: low fat stuffed crab." Barbara explained.

+Kitchen+

After Clover had woken up, she hid behind a pitcher and gasped as she noticed a skellington named Chef Jacques standing in front of a cabnet where he took out a bowl filled with dead fish and began to sing.

Jacques as he danced around and then placed the bowl down: Nouvelle cuisine

Les Champs-Elysees

Maurice Chevalier

Chef Jacques then began to laugh as he began to sing once more.

Jacques as he began to fix dinner: Les poissons, les poissons

How I love les poissons


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chef Jacques as he began to chop up dead fish: Love to chop and serve little fish

First I cut off their heads

Then I pull out their bones

Ah, mais oui ca c'est toujours delish

Chef Jacques as Clover looked ready to throw up as she ran away: Les poissons, les poissons

Hee hee haw haw haw

With the clever I hack them in two

I pull out what's inside

and I serve it up baked

'Cause I love little fishes

Don't you?

Chef Jacques as he cooks some healthy fish foods: Here's something for

tempting the palate

Prepared in the classic technique

First you pound the fish flat

with the mallet

Then you slash through the skin

give the belly a slice

Then you rub some low cal salt in

'Cause that makes it taste nice

Chef Jacques then reached down and picked up a piece of lettace that was on the table but when he grabbed it he found Clover hiding under it. "Oh. Zut alors! I have missed one." Chef Jacques told himself as he dropped the lettace, picked up Clover who he thought was fully dead and then began to sing once more.

Chef Jacques: Sacrebleu! What is this?

How on Earth could I miss

Such a sweet, little succulent ghost crab

Quel dommage! What a loss

Chef Jacques as he put Clover into some sause: Here we go, in the sauce

Now some flour I think just a dab

Now I stuff you with bread

It don't hurt 'cause you're fully dead

and you're certainly luckly you are

'Cause it's gonna be hot

in my big silver pot

Chef Jacques as he threw Clover into the air: Toodle-oo, mon poisson, au revoir

However as soon as Clover reached the pot, she jumped right out and then landed back on the counter causing Chef Jacques to turn around and see Clover on the counter.

The curious chef walked over to the counter, picked up Clover and then held the little crab up to his face.

"What is this?" Chef Jacques asked just as Clover pinched his nose.

"Ow!" yelled Chef Jacques in shock as he dropped Clover who began to run for her unlife causing Chef Jacques to chase her around the kitchen causing the two to knock over pans, knock over and break pots, Chef Jacques to slice through a counter and then finally knock over a large cabnet full of breakable pots, pans and plates causing them to smash all over the ground.

+Dining Room+

"I think I'd better go see what Jacques is up to." Barbara told her husband, Fiore and Kath as she heard a crash causing her to run out of the dinning room.

+Kitchen+

Back in the kitchen, Chef Jacques has made a huge mess as he tried to rekill poor Clover.

"Come out, you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!" Chef Jacques yelled as he looksed under a still standing table.

"Jacques!" a mad Barbara yelled from the doorway causing Chef Jacques to bump his head.

"What are you doing?" Barbara yelled angerly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was just, uh...I'm sorry, madame." Chef Jacques tried to explain and then told Barbara who just huffed angerly as she took the already prepared tray and then stalked out of the room.

+Dining Room+

"You know, Fiore, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom." Adam suggested to Prince Fiore who was looking lovingly at Kath while Barbara walked over to the table with the tray.

"Something in the way of a tour." Adam then suggested as Barbara put a covered plate in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Adam. What was that?" Prince Fiore chuckled.

"You can't spend all your time moping about. You need to get out. Do something. Have a life." Adam told Prince Fiore as he slowly took the top off of his plate revealing Clover causing Kath to look at the plate in shock while Adam's attention was on Prince Fiore.

Clover then shushed Kath while Adam continued to scold Prince Fiore.

"Easy, Adam, easy." Prince Fiore told Adam as he tried to calm him down just as Clover quickly crawled across the table and straight to Kath's plate.

"That's not a bad idea, if she's interested." Prince Fiore told Adam and then looked at Kath.

"Well, what do ya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Prince Fiore asked Kath causing her to nod happily.

"Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this crab wanders off my plate." Adam happily told them as he took the cover off of his plate to reveal nothing but salad.

As the moon shined brightly in the sky, Kath who had been dressed in a black and orange nightgown, looked out at Prince Fiore and Zero who were outside playing.

As soon as Prince Fiore noticed Kath, he waved to her to wave back and then go into her room where she began to comb her hair with the fork.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life." Clover complained as she took a piece of lettace off her head.

"I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady." Clover then told Kath who put down her fork and then layed down on her bed.

"Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best." Clover told Kath who was quickly falling asleep.

"You gotta bat your eyes and you gotta pucker up your lips." Clover told Kath before she noticed that Kath was fast asleep.

"Hmm." hummed Clover as she covered Kath up and then blew out the candle.

"You are hopeless, child. You know that?" Clover asked as she jumped onto Kath's pillow and the curled up next to Kath.

"Completely hopeless." yawned Clover before she fell asleep as well.

+Under the sea+

Meanwhile in Halloween Town, King Jack was depressed over the disappearence of his youngest daughter.

"Any sign of them?" King Jack hopefully asked the herald who had swam over to the king who was looking out a window.

"No, Your Majesty. We searched everywhere." the herald sadly told King Jack.

"We've found no trace of your daughter or Clover." the herald explained.

"Well keep looking. Leave no bog unturned, no pumpkin patch unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." King Jack ordered.

"Yes, sire." the herald told his king before he swam off to look once more leaving poor King Jack alone on his throne.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" moaned King Jack sadly knowing that it was his fault that his youngest daughter was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning as the sun rose, Adam and Barbara waved good-bye to Fiore and Kath who were riding in a horse carriage out of the castle gates and into the kingdom.

Kath couldn't believe her eyes at all of the new things she got to see including the hooves of the horse that was pulling the carriage.

As the carriage rode over a water bridge, Vince was swimming under the bridge and over to the side of the bridge where he saw Clover who was riding with Kath.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Vince asked Clover.

"Not yet." Clover told Vince.

"Oh." said Vince sadly.

The villiage near the palace was busy as men and women shopped and sold things. Kath had never seen anything so strange as the puppet show causing her to walk over to a little stage to see how the strange puppets could talk and ended up pulled the puppet right off of a man's hand.

Kath then led Fiore over to a small area where men and their true love's danced together causing Fiore to led Kath into a dance.

Meanwhile Beetlejuice was flying near the bridge just as Kath and Fiore traveled away from the village.

"Yo! Vince! Any kissing?" Beetlejuice asked Vince as he landed on the bridge.

"No, not yet." Vince sadly told Beetlejuice.

"Well, they'd better get crackin'!" Beetlejuice angerly told Vince.

Prince Fiore handed the horse's reigns to Kath who had the horse go as fast as he could causing poor Prince Fiore to fear for his life as Kath had the horse jump over a gorge and then drive slowly and steady causing the prince to sigh in relief as he smiled at Kath who smiled back at him as the sun began to set.

Prince Fiore then took Kath to a small boat where he then rowed them out into the middle of a beautiful lake, not knowing that they were being watched.

"Move over. Move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Vince quietly told Beetlejuice as they spied on Kath and Prince Fiore.

"Nothing is happening. Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once." Beetlejuice told Vince as they head in some cattails.

"OK. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation." Beetlejuice told Vince as he flew over to a tree branch.

"Stand back." Beetlejuice told the fish as he began to try and sing.

Beetlejuice: Wa, wa, wa, wa-wa!

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Prince Fiore told Kath as he rowed the boat under Beetlejuice's tree branch.

Kath just smiled nervously as Beetlejuice tried to sing once more.

Poor Kath was so emberessed by Beetlejuice that she faceplamed.

"Geez, man. I'm surrounded by amateurs." Clover told herself as she covered her ears with her claws as Beetlejuice continued his aweful singing.

Clover then dived into the water and then swam over to a weed and then snapped a part of it off.

"You want something done you've got to do it yourself." Clover told herself as she swam to the surface where she found some ghost ducks and turtles.

"First we got to create the mood." Clover told the ghost ducks and turtles causng the turtles to turn onto their backs.

"Percussion." Clover told them causing the ghost ducks to bang on the turtle's stomachs.

"Strings. Winds." Clover told some cricket ghosts after she turned toward them causing them to play as well.

"Words." Clover then said as she crawled onto a cattail that was close to the boat and then began to sing.

Clover: There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

but you're dyin' to try

As Clover sang, Prince Fiore looked curiously at Kath who was looking around just as she noticed Clover.

Clover: You wanna kiss the girl

"Did you hear something?" Prince Fiore asked Kath causing her to shrug as Clover began to sing once more by the ghost ducks and the turtles.

Clover: Yes, you want her

Look at her

You know you do

Possible she want you too

There is one way to ask her

Clover as some flamingo ghosts began to sing with her: It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

But as Kath tried to kiss Prince Fiore, she was stopped by the prince who began to row the boat once more causing Clover poke her head into the water.

"Sing with me now." Clover told the ghost fish under the sea causing them to come to the surface.

Frog ghosts as they cling to Prince Fiore's oar: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My, oh, my

Look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

The frog ghosts, and Clover who stood on a turtle's head as Kath pouted: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad he gonna miss the girl

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess, Is it Bertie?" Prince Fiore told Kath and then asked causing Kath to shake her head and stick out her tounge.

"OK, no." laughed Prince Fiore.

"How about Serena? Michelle?" Prince Fiore asked causing Kath to shake her head just as Clover crawled onto the side of the boat.

"Kath. Her name is Kath." Clover whispered to Prince Fiore.

"Kath?" Prince Fiore asked Kath who happily nodded.

"Kath? Oh. That's kind of pretty. OK. Kath." Prince Fiore told Kath who happily took his hand just as Clover began to sing once more.

Clover: Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

Tadpole Ghosts: Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya

Clover: She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

until ya kiss the girl

Ghost fish then began to happily swim around the boat as Clover continued to sing.

Clover, the ghost fish and the turtles: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clover as fireflys flew around the boat: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it

how you wanna kiss the girl

Fish ghosts: Whoa, whoa

Clover and the other ghosts: Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

And listen to the song

Beetlejuice after he flew over to the ghost flamingos: Wa, wa, wa, wa-wa!

Clover as the ghost flamingos shut Beetlejuice up: Song say kiss the girl

Clover as Vince led the ghost fish around the boat: Whoa, whoa

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

As the music played, Prince Fiore began to look lovingly at Kath who smiled nervously at him.

Clover as Prince Fiore took Kath's hand and began to lean towards her: Kiss the girl

Why don't you

Kiss the girl?

Go on and kiss the girl

Clover as she rang Beetlejuice's neck just as the prince was about to kiss Kath: Go on and

Kiss the girl

However before they could kiss, the boat tipped over causing Prince Fiore and Kath to fall into the water.

"Whoa! Hang on, I've got ya." Prince Fiore told Kath as he helped her stay afloat while Clover face palmed causing her not to see Lock and Barrel laughing behind the boat.

"Nice work, boys." Claire told the eels from her hideout.

+Claire's hideout+

"That was a close one. Too close." Claire told herself as she watched Kath and Prince Fiore through her magic bubble.

"The little freak! Ah, she's better than I thought. Well, at this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." Claire then told herself as she swam over to her potions and then grabbed some.

"Well, it's time Claire took matters into her own tentacles." Claire yelled as she swam over to her cauldron and then began to throw the potions into the cauldron.

"Jack's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe." Claire told herself as she held the locket.

"I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Claire then told her self as she began to glow causing her to cackle as she became human.

Meanwhile on land, Prince Fiore played a familiar melody on his flute as he stood on the castle grounds as Adam walked over to him.

+On land+

"Fiore? If I may say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes." Adam told Prince Fiore who stopped playing his flute as Adam placed a hand on Prince Fiore's shoulder and then walked away causing Prince Fiore to look up and see Kath combing her hair causing him to grin and then sigh as he stepped back and then threw his flute into the sea.

However just as he was about to go into the castle, he began to hear a familiar voice causing him to quickly turn around and look at the shore where he saw a shadowy figure walking along the shore and humming the familiar tune.

As Prince Fiore tried to get a closer look, the mysterious figure's locket began to glow as a yellow mist left the locket and entered Prince Fiore's eyes causing him to be placed under a spell.

+Kath's bedroom+

The next day, Beetlejuice happily flew through the sky and over to Kath's room.

"Kath! Kath, wake up! Wake up. I just heard the news. Congratulations." Beetlejuice happily told Kath as he flew into her bedroom and then landed on her bed causing her to wake up.

"Kiddo, we did it!" Beetlejuice happily told a sleepy Kath as he shook her hand.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Clover asked as she yawned.

"Right, as if you two didn't know, huh?" Beetlejuice nudged Clover who tried to go back to sleep.

"The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' hitched this afternoon!" Beetlejuice happily told Clover and Kath who looked at him curiously as they wondered what the strange bird was going on about.

"You know, he's getting married. You silly side-walker. I just wanted to wish ya luck." Beetlejuice told Kath and Clover as he gave Clover a noogie and then patted Kath's cheek.

"I'll catch ya later. I wouldn't miss it!" Beetlejuice told them as he flew off causing Kath to grin happily thinking that Prince Fiore was marrying her. Kath then hopped off the bed, picked up Clover, spun around, kiss the crab ontop of her head and placed her back on the bed.

Kath then ran over to her vanity where she fixed her hair, ran out of her room and then down the stairs where she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her.

+Main hall+

"Well, now, Fiore. It appears that I was mistaken." Adam told Prince Fiore who had a glazed look in his eyes as he stood next to the stranger from the night before.

"This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. A-And she is lovely." Adam told Prince Fiore as the woman clung to him and smiled not knowing that Kath and Clover were watching them.

"Congratulations, my dear." Adam told the woman as he took her hand.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Prince Fiore told Adam causing Kath to gasp in shock as her heart broke causing her to shake her head in denial.

"Oh, yes, of couse, Fiore, but, uh, these things do take time, you know." Adam told the prince as Clover's jaw dropped in shock as Kath turned away as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"This afternoon, Adam. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Prince Fiore told Adam as Kath couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

"Oh. Oh. Very well, Fiore, uh, as you wish." Adam told the prince as Kath began to sob as she ran to her room not noticing that the strange woman turned her head and noticed her causing her to snicker as she held the locket.

That afternoon as the sun started to set, the wedding ship sailed out of the docks as an organ began to play.

The only ones not on the ship were a heartbroken Kath who slid against a tall beam and then cried as she slid down the beam and Clover who stayed with his friend.

Even Vince was floating next to them as he watched his best friend cry her heart out over so many things that she had lost. Even poor Vince cried for there was no more hope left not knowing that they couldn't give up yet as Beetlejuice who was humming the wedding march, flew over to the ship where he heard a familiar voice singing causing him to fly towards it.

+Claire's dressing room, the wedding ship+

Claire using Kath's voice: What a lovely

little bride I'll make

My dear, I'll look divine

Claire then giggled as she looked into her vanity not knowing that she was being watched as she began to sing once more.

Claire as she played with her hair: Things are working out

According to my ultimate design

Claire as she steped ontop a stool after throwing a hair pin at her vanity causing Beetlejuice to gulp as she began to sing once more.

Claire as she climbed onto her vanity: Soon I'll have that little mermaid

And the ocean will be mine.

Claire then began to cackle as she looked into her vanity mirror revealing her true form causing Beetlejuice's eyes to widen in shock.

"The sea witch! Oh, no! She's gonna... I gotta...Kath!" Beetlejuice told himself and then yelled as he flew to his friend to tell her what he had seen.

"Kath!" Beetlejuice yelled once more as he landed next to his friend.

"Kath, I was flying...Of course, I was flying. And.. I saw the watch...The witch was watching the mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set of pipes" Beetlejuice tried to explain as Clover tapped her claws on the boardwalk as Kath tried to figure out what Beetlejuice was trying to tell her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?" Beetlejuice asked Clover as he picked her up and shook her.

"The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" Beetlejuice yelled at Clover and Kath who gasped in shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Clover asked after Beetlejuice let her go.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean, when it's important?" Beetlejuice asked Clover knowing that he had been wrong before.

"What are we going to do?" Vince asked knowing that they were quickly running out of time. Kath then stood up and looked out at the boat that was floating away causing her to remember what Claire had told her causing Kath to get a determained look in her eyes as she jumped into the water and then began to have a hard time floating causing Clover to use her claws to snap a rope causing a bunch of barrels to fall into the water.

"Kath, grab onto that." Clover yelled causing Kath to grab onto a close barrel and then slip a rope around Vince.

"Vince, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you." Clover ordered Vince.

"I'll try." Vince told Clover as he began to carry Kath to the boat.

"I gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." Clover told himself just as Beetlejuice jumped up and down behind him.

"What about me? What about me?" Beetlejuice excitedly asked Clover.

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Clover yelled at the seagull before she jumped into the water to find King Jack.

"Stall the wedding. W-What am I? What? That's it!" Beetlejuice squawked as he came up with an idea and then flew to different trees while squawking causing all kinds of birds and sea creatures to hear his crys and follow him.

"Move it! Let's go! We got an emergency here." Beetlejuice told the sea creatures and then led them to the ship while still squawking.

+Wedding ship+

Meanwhile on board the ship, Prince Fiore began to lead Claire who was dressed in a pink wedding gown, down the aisle that had guests on each side while Zero growled at Claire knowing who she really was causing her to kick him causing Zero to wimper just as they reached the end of the aisle.

"Dearly beloved.." Elder Gutknecht began not knowing that the wedding was about to be crashed.

"Don't worry, Kath. We're gonna make it. We're almost there." an almost out of breath Vince told his friend as they came closer and closer to the ship.

"Yes, um, do you, Fiore, take Claire...to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Elder Gutknecht asked Prince Fiore as Claire smirked at the setting sun thinking that she had won.

"I do." Prince Fiore emotionlessly told Elder Gutknecht.

"It being... And do you..." Elder Gutknecht began just as Beetlejuice's squawking filled the air as he and his army of birds flew down toward the ship and attacked Claire causing her to scream in fright as the birds flew around the ship causing Zero who was being held by Adam to bark happily as the guests started to run around in fright just as ghostly seals hopped onto the ship as pelicans dumped water, lobster ghosts and seaweed on Claire who's nose was grabbed by a ghost lobster causing her to scream as starfish ghosts attached themselves to her.

"Then by the power..." Elder Gutknecht continued not noticing the chaos around him.

"Get away, you slimy little.." Claire yelled at the starfish ghosts as she tried to get them off of her just as a ghost seal began to balance her on it's nose and then tossed her to his friends just as Kath finally made it to the ship and then began to climb onto it just as Claire was thrown onto the cake.

"Oh!" Claire yelled as Kath climbed onto the ship just as Beetlejuice squawked right in Claire's face.

"Oh, why you little.." Claire began as she grabbed Beetlejuice by the neck and then began to shake him causing Adam to let Zero go who flew over to Claire and then bit her on the bottom causing her to scream as Beetlejuice broke the chain that held the locket causing it to fly through the air and then crash in front of Kath causing it to break causing the spell over Prince Fiore to break as Kath regained her voice.

"Huh?" moaned Prince Fiore as he and the others watched Kath in shock.

"Kath?" Prince Fiore asked in shock.

"Fiore." Kath happily told the prince as Zero happily flew over to her.

"You... You can talk?" Prince Fiore asked Kath in shock.

"You're the one." Prince Fiore happily told Kath as he ran over to her.

"Fiore, get away from her." Claire yelled at the prince who payed her now mind.

"It was you all the time." Prince Fiore happily told Kath as he took her hands into his own.

"Oh Fiore, I wanted to tell you." Kath admitted as the sun started to set.

"Fiore, no!" Claire yelled as Kath and Fiore were about to kiss but the sun set causing Kath to moan in pain as she changed back into a ragdoll mermaid.

"You're too late!" cackled Claire knowing that she had won as Prince Fiore looked at the ragdoll mermaid in shock.

"You're too late!" Claire yelled as she changed back into her real form causing all of the guests to gasp in shock as Claire cackled as she crawled down the boat and then grabbed Kath.

"So long, lover boy." Claire told the prince as she jumped over board taking Kath with her.

"Kath!" yelled Prince Fiore worringly.

+Under the sea+

"Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I've got much bigger ghost fish to.." Claire began to explain as she dragged Kath with her through the water until she was stopped by an angry King Jack and Clover.

"Claire, stop!" King Jack angerly ordered the sea witch as he pointed his trident at her as Clover hmphed.

"Why, King Jack! How are you?" Claire chuckled as she swam around him.

"Let her go!" King Jack ordered Claire.

"Not a chance! She's mine now!" Claire angerly told the king.

"We made a deal." Claire told the king as she made the contract appear and then showed it to King Jack.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I-I.." Kath tried to explain as Lock and Barrel held her back.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Kath yelled as King Jack used his mighty trident to break the contract but all it did was blast Claire into a large rock causing Claire to laugh.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you." Claire told the king as she swam over to him.

"Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." Claire told the king as the contract flew over to Kath and started to wrap around her causing her to begin to transform into a polyp just as King Jack tried to swim over to her.

"But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better." Claire told the king who closed his eyes sadly knowing that the sea witch ment him.

+Above the sea+

Meanwhile above the sea, Prince Fiore who was back in his regular clothes was rowing a boat away from the wedding ship.

"Fiore, what are you doing?" Adam yelled out at the prince.

"Adam, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again!" Prince Fiore yelled.

+Under the sea+

"Now, do we have a deal?" Claire asked the king as Kath looked on in fright as the king used his trident to change the signature on the contract.

"Ha! It's done then!" Claire yelled as Kath returned to her real form as the golden light wrapped around the king transforming him into a polyp.

"No! Oh, no!" Kath yelled as Claire cackled.

"Your Majesty." Clover told the king sadly.

"Daddy." Kath asked worringly as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"At last... it's mine." Claire happily told Kath, Clover, King Jack and the eel ghosts as she swam over to the king and put on his crown and stole his trident.

"No." Kath gasped in shock as Claire laughed while Kath looked down at her father and started to get mad.

"You! You monster!" Kath yelled as she swam as fast as she could over to the sea witch and then jumped onto her back where she wrapped her arms around Claire's throat.

"Don't fool with me, ya little brat!" Claire yelled as she threw Kath off of her and into a rock.

"Contract or no, I'll blast ... Ow!" Claire yelled as Prince Fiore threw a spear at her just as she was about to blast Kath with the trident.

"Why, you little fool." Claire growled as she turned around.

"Fiore! Fiore, look out!" Kath yelled as Claire trapped Kath.

"After him!" Claire ordered her eel ghosts causing them to swim after Prince Fiore who swam to the surface and then took a deep breath before he was dragged back into the sea by Lock and Barrel.

"Come on!" Clover order Vince as they swam over to the eel ghosts. Clover then pinched Barrel's tail causing him to scream in pain as Vince slapped Lock with his tail causing them to let Prince Fiore go.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Claire told Kath as she aimed the trident at the prince and was about to fire it when Kath pulled Claire's hair causing the trident's beam of light to hit the eel ghosts causing them to be destoryed.

"Babies! My poor little poopsies." said Claire sadly before she began to get mad.

Growling in rage, Claire used the trident to make herself grow into a large monster causing Clover and Vince to quake in fear as Kath and Fiore swam to the surface.

"Fiore, you've gotta get away from here." Kath told Fiore as she swam over to him.

"No, I won't leave you." Fiore told Kath as he held her just as Claire cackled as she surfaced causing Fiore and Kath to jump off of her head and land in the water where Fiore held Kath close to him as lightning struck and thunder boomed in the sky.

+Surface+

"You pitful, insignificant fools!" Claire told Kath and Fiore as she tried to hit them with one of her tentacles.

"Look out!" Fiore warned Kath causing both of them to dive into the water.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" Claire yelled as lightning crashed and thunder boomed while the waves began to crash causing Kath and Fiore to be seperated from each other.

"Fiore!" yelled Kath in fright as Fiore screamed as he was thrown into the ocean.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Claire then yelled as she dipped the trident into the water and then used it to create a whirlpool that caused all of the sunken ships to surface causing Kath to swim over to a rock and cling to it as Fiore surfaced.

"Fiore!" yelled Kath as she saw Fiore go underwater by a surfaced ship. Quickly, Fiore grabbed onto the closest ship's rope and then used it to climb onto the ship.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Not knowing what Fiore was doing, Claire used the trident to destory the rock that Kath was holding onto causing her to fall into the whirlpool just as Fiore ran towards the ship's wheel while Kath looked up from the bottom of the whirlpool. Claire then used the trident to zap Kath who quickly jumped out of it's way.

"Oh! Oh!" yelled Kath as she dodged more of Claire's attacks just as Fiore finally made it to the ship's wheel and then began to steer it towards Claire knowing that the front of the boat had a long board sticking out in front of it.

"So much for true love!" Claire cackled as she was about to try and hit Kath but was stabbed by the boat causing her to scream in pain as she was finally destoryed causing the boat to sink once more causing Fiore to jump off of the boat and swim back onto the shore where he colasped.

As Claire's reign of terror ended, so did her spells causing the polyps to return to normal including King Jack who traveled to the surface just as the sun rose where he found Kath looked sadly at Fiore from her rock.

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Clover?" King Jack asked the little crab curiously as he came to a decision on what to do about his daughter's love for the human prince.

"Mmm. Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty, children got to be free to lead their own lives." Clover told the king.

"You always say that?" King Jack skeptically asked Clover causing her to chuckle sheepishly as she shrugged.

"Then I guess there's just one problem left." King Jack sighed sadly.

"And what's that, Your Majesty?" Clover asked curiously.

"How much I'm going to miss her." King Jack sadly told Clover as he pointed his trident at the sea causing a glowing light to leave the trident and then float over to Kath causing her tail to glow causing her to look down curiously and then grin happily as her fondest wish came true as she jumped into the sea as her tail turned into legs which she used to walk out of the sea and onto the shore in a sparkling black and orange dress just as Fiore woke up causing him to run over to her, pick her up, spin her around, put her down and then kiss her.

A short while after that, a new wedding boat traveled to the middle of the sea for the wedding of Princess Kath and Prince Fiore.

After they were wed, Zero jumped on them and then licked Kath and Fiore as everyone cheered while Barbara cried in Adam's arms as the merfolk and mercreatures waved to Kath including Kath's proud sisters while Beetlejuice lifted Vince into the air near the ship causing the bride to smile as she kissed the ghost fish on the nose and then ruffled Beetlejuice's feathers as he put Vince back into the water while Clover sniffled ontop of the wedding cake where she gasped in shock as Chef Jacques went after Clover with his butcher's knife causing Clover to run for her life until she ran over to a rope connected to the mast causing her to snap the rope with her claws causing the mast to swing through the air and hit Chef Jacques causing him to get knocked out as Clover crawled to the side of the ship.

"Yes!" laughed Clover as she jumped over the side of the ship and landed next to Beetlejuice and Vince.

"Thank you. Thank you." Clover bowed happily as Beetlejuice patted her on the head.

Unknown to what just happened, Kath walked over to the edge of the ship where King Jack used the waves to raise himself up to his daughter and then hugged her causing her to hug him back.

"I love you, Daddy." Kath whispered to King Jack and then let go of her father as Prince Fiore bowed before the king who nodded his head at the man who risked his life for his daughter.

Now we can walk

Now we can run

Now we can stay all day in the sun

King Jack then put his hand on his daughter's cheek as he lowered himself down and then swam over to his remaining daughters as Kath blew a kiss to her father.

Just you and me

And I can be

Prince Fiore then walked over to Kath, linked arms with her and then waved at the merfolk and mercreatures as Kath did the same.

Part of your world

King Jack then used his mighty trident to create a rainbow that appeared over the wedding ship that began to sail off as mercreatures and merfolk waved good-bye as Princess Kath and Prince Fiore kissed.

 **Bruce Banner as he closed the black book: And Princess Kath, Prince Fiore and the creatures of the land and sea lived happily ever after. The End.**


End file.
